My Immortal
by Cal-Wills
Summary: Don't you hate falling in love with the pretty boy that everyone fawns over? I sure as hell do. It's become a bad habit of mine to fall in love with the popular pretty boy. M/M. JoMo/Jeff H. One - Shot!


Title: My Immortal

Characters: Jeff Hardy and Johnny Nitro mentions of, Edge and John cena

Content: M/M relationships, language, suicide and character death

Rating: R

Lyrics: My Immortal by evanescence

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea, evanescence owns the song 'my immortal' and WWE owns Jeff hardy, Edge, Johnny nitro and John cena

**Jeff Hardy Narrates **

Don't you hate falling in love with the pretty boy that everyone fawns over? I sure as hell do. It's become a bad habit of mine to fall in love with the popular pretty boy. Before we go on I gotta say I'm not popular. As a matter of fact I could care less about popularity. It doesn't mean a damn thing. First time I saw him I wanted him. Then the more I was I saw him the more the attraction grew. At first I thought it was just a crush, but that crush turned into something more. Something I never felt for anyone before. I sound like some fucked up high school kid don't I?

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave _

All the time I had alone, my thoughts would be on him. After watching, and admiring from a far, and you'd think he'd notice! Well after awhile, he did. He questioned me about it and even asked me if I liked him, of course I denied it and told him I liked him _but_ not that way. I didn't know if he swung that way and I'd look like a fool.

_Cause you're presence still lingers here _

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

Well after being hurt time and time again, I couldn't handle it. Rejection hurts, it hurts badly. To be rejected by him would be the end. I know this may start out as a Cinderella story, and yes if so I guess that makes me Cinderella and him my brave; hansom prince. One day I came into the arena, wanting to get my match for that night over with. Was it just a coincidence that my match was with him? I think not!

You see my best friend Adam Copeland (You may know him better as Edge) went to the bookers and had me booked against him. You see he's the only one who knows about my admiration for him. I mean we can't all be lucky like Adam to be happliy married. Wanna know who he's married to? Randy Orton! Lucky I know.

But I'd gladly give up anything for the man I lo- . . . want! Not that dreadful "L" word.

_There's just too much that time cannot erase _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of you're tears_

_When you scream I'd fight away all of you're fears_

_And I held you're hand threw all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Anyways I'm getting off track here. After the match (which he won of course) I went back to the locker room and there he was. Sitting on the bench near MY locker! I kindly asked him to move but instead he stands up, grabs my red/blond/orange hair; jerks my head back and kisses me! On the lips! You can bet I was shocked as hell. Of course I responded to his kiss, that was sort of rough but hey, I'm not Complaining.

After that I bet you can guess what happened, if not you're an idiot. But as charming as this story is, I'll have to skip it. Well skipping up to 4 months in which we'd started a relationship. Those four months had been pure bliss for me, until Today. Well when he'd decided to go to the arena early, I let him. When I finally got there I saw him talking to John cena, looking very close; then he hugged John and jumped on him in an inappropriate looking way. I Turned and ran, away from the scene; away from him. I got in my car and drove back to the hotel.

This is what got me in my present situation now. Standing up, and grabbing my shaving kit, I opened it and grabbed the razor I used only for shaving the smallest lines on my face. Small yet it's the sharpest of my kit and the most dependable. I looked at the carpet and thought it too beautiful to destroy, so I went into the bathroom and climbed into the bathtub. Signing I turned on both knobs and closed my eyes. I never thought it would come to this. "Now I lay me down to eternal sleep, I pray the lord my soul to keep and I know I'll die before I wake; so I pray the lord my soul to take" I whispered as tears cascaded down my face. I raised my arm holding the razor steadily as I bared my wrist, and with a cry of frustration I brought it down as hard as possible.

With a cry of pain I closed my eyes and jerked the razor to the side, severing my veins and arteries. I opened my eyes watching my blood spill and mix with the water. I closed my eyes thinking 'not much longer now".

I must of blacked out because when I opened my eyes, surprised I was still alive; there he was. Still looking as gorgeous as ever, even in death. "Why'd you do this? Why?" he cried out pulling the plug and pulling me out of the tub and onto the floor. "I'm calling an ambulance, just don't leave me please" he murmured quietly as he pulled out his cell and beginning to dial.

"Don't you leave me Dammit!" he screamed and that was it before everything began to fade until it went straight to black.

"_We're losing him!" _

"_He's lost so much Blood and he's losing more!"_

"_His eyes just opened!"_

"_But understand he may not make it"_

"Where is he!" I whispered so hoarsely the doctors had barely heard me.

"I'll get him" one doctor spoke up before leaving the room.

"_Is he okay?" the younger man asked franticly._

"_I'm sorry but it appears he's severed everything" The doctor murmured softly._

"_What do you mean?" the young man asked looking confused. _

"_In other words, I regret to say; there's nothing we can do for him, son" The doctor replied looking at him apologetically. "But you can go say goodbye, he's awake, it's a mystery he lasted this long; with the damage he's done to himself."_

"_I'll see him now" the man whispered tears forming in his eyes. _

"_Okay then I'll take you to him". _

_As soon as he entered all the doctors left._

"Why'd you do this to yourself?" the younger man asked, tears in his eyes.

"Because I saw you and cena getting all cuddly with each other" I whispered weakly. "I was asking him if you'd like this" He exclaimed pulling a gold band out of his pants pocket and I couldn't believe it. "I was planning on asking YOU to marry me, I know it's only been four months but I've loved you since I was seventeen years old." He whispered as tears slide down his face.

"I woulda said yes" I whispered hoarsely. He closed his eyes as tears slipped from them. "I'm still asking" he whispered back. "I'd still say yes but you heard what they said, there's not a thing they can do and I'm sorry it has to end like this". I whispered back offering him a weak smile. "No it doesn't have to end!" he whispered tears spilling fourth, sliding the ring onto my finger. I smiled at the gold band as I grabbed his hand and held it whispering "it does".

"I love you" I whispered as my vision started to fade a bit. "I love you, too" he whispered back leaning down and kissing me, and then it all went black.

**(Johnny Narrates)**

When I pulled back and his eyes were wide staring at nothing, I knew then that he was gone. I ran my hand along his forehead and closed his eyes. "Sleep green eyes, sleep" I whispered as tears rolled my face. Before leaving the room I pulled the cover over him.

_You used to captivate me with your resonating mind_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_You're face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_You're voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

"-We all must take this journey alone" the priest began but I paid him as much mind as the other people standing around me all dressed in black. The priest continued on and on but I wasn't listening nor paying attention. My eyes were locked on the casket that contained the body of my beloved lover.

"Rest in Peace" The priest finished as everyone echoed the same. I walked up and put roses on his casket as it descended six feet into the ground. "I love you" I whispered as everyone began walking away.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of you're tears_

_**One year later **_

I parked my car and walked straight to his final resting place. I now knew it by heart as I stop here every time I get the chance. I looked at his tombstone, was a large statue of an angel. His name, birth and death engraved on stone "paper". "Hey" I whispered kneeling down next to it. "I brought these for you" I murmured lying the roses down near his tombstone.

"God it's hard without you here and now I'm forced to carry the burden of being a world champion alone. I wish you here, I need you're help. I actually thought of quitting, just giving up, you know. But I know you wouldn't want that, and it's so strange I can sit here and talk to a stone angel, feels like you're here all the time. I had a dream about you and I turned over to tell you about it, and you weren't there and I remembered you never are anymore, never will be." I whispered as tears rolled down my face.

"Well I'd better go, I know you wouldn't want me moping around, crying my heart out for you, but I just can't help it." I wrapped my arms around the angel, hugging it.

"I miss you so much, and I'll never stop loving you" I murmured standing to read the headstone once more.

It read:

Jeffrey Nero Hardy

August 31, 1977 - January 12, 2008

Loving Brother and a Friend to many

A well respected wrestler.

An uncrowned world champion

You will be missed.

Rest in Peace.

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of you're fears _

_And I held you're hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

I felt more tears running down my cheeks as I turned and walked away.

I started my car and left the cemetery. When I got home I walked in and dropped onto the bed, closed my eyes and fell into a dark abyss.

_I felt like I was falling but never landing. Then I saw him, standing near a bush, near his grave; I was back in the cemetery. "Jeff!" I called out as loud as possible. He just . . . stood there as if he didn't hear me nor see me. I ran over to him but the closer I got I found out, the father he was. But he just stood there with a blank expression on his face. "Jeff! It's me! Don't you recognize me?" I yelled out as I kept running. He smiled and turned and ran through the woods near the cemetery. _

_Of course I ran after him continuously calling his name. He disappeared as always. "Jeffy? Where are you? Jeff! It's me!" I called out once more but as usual I got no answer to my frantic calls._

_I turned and saw a door. "What the hell?" I murmured opening it and walking inside. It was a hotel room; I immediately recognized it as the hotel room he spent his last hours in. I pushed the bathroom door open but this time he wasn't there._

_I turned and saw a glimpse of blond hair and ran after Jeff. But I lost him again. _

**RING, RING, RING **

I jumped awake only find my alarm clock going off.

"Hey Jeffy, I gotta tell you about the dream I ha-" I stopped short when I turned over to see the side empty, then remembered Jeff was gone forever.

I turned the clock alarm off, stood up and went into the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror I was covered in cold sweat. I've been having the same dream ever since he was buried. I always see Jeff, he always runs but I never catch; never find him. My dream is always blurry. I looked to the clock to see I'd been out quiet awhile.

I'd better get ready for my flight, I thought sadly.

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me _

_I've been alone all along _

I really should retire early. I can't do it without you here. To be a world champion is a burden I can't carry alone, I NEED you here with me.

I guess I never really told you that when you were alive, and Dammit I should have!

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of you're tears _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of you're fears _

_And I held you're hand through all of these years _

_But you still have all of me_

My career wasn't doing very good, my life sucked; I lost the only person I'd ever love. What's left for me? Nothing, that's what.

Reaching into my bottom drawer I threw the clothes out of my way until I found what I was looking for. I grabbed a piece of paper and quickly wrote a couple things down.

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the lord my soul to keep. I know I'll die before I wake, so I pray the lord my soul to take" I murmured softly as I loaded the pistol.

"I hope you don't get too pissed at me, but I can't take it anymore" I started before I closed the chamber. "But you did it so I will too".

I walked over and sat down on the foot of the bed and leaned back and closed my eyes.

Placing the barrel under his chin he whispered "Don't worry I'm coming Jeff".

That said,

Johnny Nitro leaned his head up, barrel under his chin.

The gun fired.

~Finished.


End file.
